I'm a What?
by lostadventure
Summary: Nyx Warrior never wondered. She never asked too many questions- unless necessary. Now it was necessary. She needs a place and they have one. She makes friends and makes enemies, who knew this one decision would lead to such a roller-coaster?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for clicking on this story I sincerely hope you enjoy it!**

 _Chapter 1_

I looked over the new city on the rooftop of a corporate building. It was certainly an...interesting city. I heard the sound of police sirens and people screaming. I threw my mask on and grabbed my gloves, pushing off the edge of the roof and into the air. I flew towards the source of the noise.

In the middle of the street was an old lady...with a weird monster eye on her hat. That _blinked_?! What the hell kind of town is this?!

I was just about to attack the old woman when a voice yelled, "Titans, go!" and 5 people ran into action. There was a green little one that changed into a rhino while a half-man, half-robot person changed his arm into a cannon and shot at the old woman. A girl in a purple cloak chanted magic words and sent some underworld-y magic at the woman while a girl with hot pink hair shot lasers with her eyes alongside her comrades. Last but not least Boy Wonder himself ran in in his red, yellow and green clad uniform with his bow-staff. Together, they made the Teen Titans.

Just the people I needed to see.

I smirked and let them handle this. I turned around mid-air and flew to the Titan's tower. Might as well sneak in and surprise them.

I was sitting on the couch when the elevator door opened and the Titans walked in, their leader saying, "That was a good fight, Titans. Just, next time, try to stick to the plan."

I smirked and stood up, crossing my arms over my chest, turning to face the group of heroes. "Titans! Just the people I was waiting to see."

Robin took a step towards me. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in our tower?"

"Me? Oh, Birdie, dearie, I'm a friend, a fellow crime-fighter if you will. Name's Nyx." I stuck a hand out for him to shake. He looked at it and then looked up at my masked eyes. "Ooh, looks like somebody needs to learn some manners."

Robin glared at me. "What do you want Nyx?" He almost sounded bored.

"Aww, Robbie, are you sick of me already?" I pouted at him.

Growing up on the streets of many different cities, I learned a few things. 1) always hide your identity unless you can completely trust a person undoubtedly. 2) be sarcastic and witty. 3) be confident and annoying as hell.

Apparently, it was working.

"Nyx..." he growled.

"Oh, I do love the sound of you growling my name. It's kinda hot..." I smirked at him and his cheeks turned a bright red.

"Cut. To. The. Chase." Raven commanded, moving to stand next to her leader.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, Rave. Taking the fun out of it. It's okay though, I forgive you. Anyways, I'm here because I need a place to stay. I've been on the run for so long, I thought that maybe finding a place to stay for a while would be a nice change. And what better to choose than the group of heroes like myself? That is, if you'll have me, of course." I watched the reactions. Cyborg was smirking, Beast Boy's mouth was wide open, Star's was similar to Beastie's and Raven had a slightly surprised look on her face. But Robin's, Robin's was priceless. He looked _enraged_.

"You want to _what_?!" he yelled.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you going deaf, Robbie? I asked permission to live in the tower of crime-fighting superheroes."

"Quite the bluntly," Starfire muttered. I rolled my eyes in response to her.

"No. Nope. No way. We don't even know you or what you can do!" Robin exclaimed.

"Take me to your training area and I can show you." I was on fire today! So much sass!

I was led to the training area and I smirked at it. Piece. Of. Cake. I kicked off the ground, straight into the air, flying at a speed of at least 55mph. I angled myself downwards and headed towards the dummies below. I created a forcefield and shot it through the lines of dummies before swerving through the remains. Next was the hurdles. I used my powers of telekinesis to stack the hurdles nearly before zipping through another line of dummies, invisible, my Stygian Iron dagger chopping heads off this way and that.

Lastly was a wall I had to scale - without my powers. I smirked and dropped to the floor. I backed up a few steps and ran forward before doing a couple cartwheels and then a back handspring that flung me well over the wall. On the other side stood the Titans, looking quite surprised.

I blew the hair out of my face and smirked. "So, what'd you think?"

"I think we need to have a team meeting to discuss. Please feel free to roam the kitchen." Robin said formally before forcing his teammates back to the common room. I smiled and floated to the kitchen, digging through their pantries to look for Oreos. I found some in the far corner cabinet and got myself a glass of milk to go along with it.

"I don't trust her!" Robin exclaimed.

"But why not! Bro, she could totally kick your ass! Or at least mine!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Robin, she'd just be staying here, I don't understand why you're holding back on this," Cyborg agreed.

"I am not the fan of the girl by the name of Nyx, but I must agree with Cyborg and Beast Boy, she would do well for the team and could help us out if necessary." Starfire admitted.

"Raven? What do you think?" Robin asked her.

Raven shrugged. "Did you see the way she turned invisible back there? That was pretty impressive. I say we keep her. At least for now."

Robin groaned but agreed. "Fine, fine. She can stay with us."

I was chewing on an Oreo when the team entered the kitchen. I put my glass of milk down and looked at the Titans with a curious look as I continued to chew.

With a sigh, Robin pulled out a communicator. "Welcome to the tower."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Raven led me down the hall to where my room would be. It was right next to Robin's which almost seemed too coincidental. The leader still was hesitant to let me stay here.

I understand that it may be his tower and his team, but if he tries anything on me, I will punch his sorry butt into next week.

"So you can basically do whatever you want with your room. It's yours. Welcome to the tower, Nyx." Raven actually smiled at me.

"Thanks Rave. Hey, if you have any tips to keep on Robin's good side, I'd love to hear them." I smiled.

"Yeah. Um, tomorrow morning make everybody breakfast. Robin loves scrambled eggs and toast." Raven smirked.

"Thanks Raven. I'll see you tomorrow then." I smiled at her and then entered my room, looking around. White walls, white sheets, a desk in the corner and a huge bed against the center wall. It was a...nice room.

The walls were giving me chills, though, reminding me too much of my parents. I frowned but would just have to let it go for a night. I looked down at my uniform and realized it was filthy. I wouldn't want to get in a clean bed without clean clothes. I frowned and went to knock on Robin's door.

"Robin? Hey, um, I hate to ask this of you since you're already hasty towards me, but do you have an extra set of clothes I could borrow for the night? Mine are filthy and I don't want to ruin the sheets..." I stood at the door awkwardly for a few seconds without hearing any noise. "Uh, okay. I'll just go ask Raven then..."

"No, it's fine. Here," he thrust a set of clothes at me. I could barely tell him thank you before the door slid closed. I sighed and headed to the bathroom down the hall to take a shower. And...was that a blush I saw fading from his cheeks?

I showered quickly and then changed into the clean set of clothes. Robin had given me a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt with his symbol on it. Gods, he was such a nerd. I smiled at the shirt before going back to my room. I curled up under the covers and prepared for a night of nightmares.

True to my own words, I was twisting and turning from old memories coming back to haunt me. It had to be the walls that were the problem.

After I woke up in a cold sweat from one nightmare, I couldn't take it and decided to go sleep on the couch in the common room. After that, I slept peacefully until the break of dawn and then began to make everybody breakfast.

I made the scrambled eggs first, making sure to keep it on low while I made scrambled tofu for Beast Boy. Raven was the first to come down to breakfast.

"Taking my advice, huh?" I smiled at her. "By the way, I love the pj's." She smirked at me.

I blushed, "My clothes were dirty, and he was the closest room. Don't judge." She rolled her eyes, still smirking and sat down at the table. I made toast and sausages before serving Raven her breakfast. She thanked me just as Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked into the kitchen. I smiled at them over my shoulder.

"Morning friends! I made breakfast for you all!" I served them their breakfasts and gave Beast Boy extra toast to make up for the lack of sausages.

"She's being nice, should we be wary?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg. I smirked and shook my head in amusement as I cooked more sausages and even made some bacon.

"Just eat it, Beast Boy. It's really good." Raven told him.

"Well if Raven has eaten the breakfast, then I will eat the breakfast as well," Star said. I smiled.

I began to hum to myself and shook my hips as I was fnishing up the breakfast. "Beastie, you want some more scrambled tofu? I've got extra."

He was standing next to me with his plate at the ready. "Yes please!"

I smiled and gave him what was left. I sat Robin's breakfast aside- making sure he had double servings- and then went around and gave seconds if wanted. I made myself a plate and set that aside so I could eat after I cleaned the dishes.

Again, I began to hum to myself and shook my hips dancing to the song as I cleaned. I hadn't been in a real kitchen in a long time. I heard the kitchen door slide open and continued what I was doing for another couple seconds before looking over my shoulder to see Robin there.

"Morning, Robin! I made you breakfast to thank you all for letting me stay here!" I smiled bightly and washed my hads off before walking over to the blushing boy and dragged him to a seat and then bringing over his breakfast. "Enjoy!" I smiled and went back to my dishwashing.

Raven floated over to me. "Nice job. You totally caught him off guard."

I smiled and took her dirty plate from her. "That was the plan." We both laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to read. If you need me, I'll be in my room." she told me and I nodded.

Everybody else turned their plate in except for Robin who was staring down at his. "Robin," I said softly as I floated over to him. "If you don't like it, you can just tell me."

"What'd you put in here?" he interrogated me, almost angry.

"Uh, eggs, cheddar cheese, salt, pepper..."

"What else?" he demanded.

"Nope, that's it. I promise." I smiled at him to try and lighten his mood.

"I don't believe you. So, I'm not going to eat this. Instead, you can make my Garadma's famous Apple Pie." He looked smug.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." He popped the p.

"Do you have the recipe?" I asked him, sighing.

"Nope. You're going to have to try your hardest to make it as close as possible. From scratch." He looked too smug for my liking, but I agreed.

"Fine. I'll have to go to the store to get ingredients, though. Do you have a credit card?" I asked him.

"There's one on the counter. You might as well get stuff for your room while you're at it." His arms were folded over his chest.

"Oh, thank you Robin!" I exclaimed and grabbed the credit card on the counter before flying off to Raven's room. I knocked on her door and she opened it up.

"What's up?" she questioned.

"Boy Wonder wants me to make his grandmother's famous apple pie." I told her, leaning against the doorway.

"He doesn't even have a grandmother." Raven scoffed.

I smirked. "Exactly."

"What?" Raven asked.

"He said his 'Grandma's famous Apple Pie.' It has to be a store bought pie."

She smirked. "Smart. Let's go."

Raven and I traveled to the store and bought 2 Apple Pies and a bunch of other kinds. Then we went to a few other stores to get supplies for my room. Raven and I split up when we got back to the tower. She took the supplies to my room while I headed to the kitchen.

"Kitchen's off limits for a few hours!" I exclaimed and flew into the room, locking the kitchen door behind me. I cooked all the pies and when they were done a few hours later, I rubbed flour on some parts of my face and on my arms.

I entered the common room. "Alright, Titans! Pie time!" I exclaimed, smiling at them. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran into the kitchen immediately. Starfire followed with Raven and Robin walked in smugly.

"I wasn't sure which one you told me to make, Robin, so I made extras. But I made double of the apple because I know that's your favorite!" I smiled at him as his jaw was dropped.

"Nice," Raven told me. I fist-bumped her.

"It's what I do. Guys, the pies are cut already so have a go!"

Robin's POV  
She was infuriating! Waltzing right into _my_ tower and asking if she could stay! And then asking to borrow my clothes. Although, they didn't look too bad on her. She actually looked- No! She's the enemy! You can't trust her! And breakfast this morning... she had to have done something to the eggs or something. And now _this_! All these pies! She just made me so...angry!

"Robin, don't you want to try some pie? It was your idea." Nyx coaxed. I scowled and took a slice of apple pie. I bit into it. It tasted exactly like the actual store bought pie.

"How did you-"

"Make the pie? With ingredients and love." She smiled brightly.

"You little-" I started again but this time it was Raven who cut me off.

"She did what you wanted her to do, Robin. Get over yourself. She's not an enemy, she's a hero like us. Have you even bothered looking her up on the internet? You'd find a lot about her. But you could also find out about her if you _asked nicely_."

I frowned and looked at the ground. "Sorry, Nyx. I shouldn't have been so rude."

"It's fine, Robin. I set you off yesterday, barging in here and being a smart-alec. I was just...afraid you'd turn me down. I honestly was trying to make it up to you today." Nyx said, smiling shyly.

I looked at her and smiled slightly. "Alright. Friends?" I held my hand out to her.

"Friends." she said, smiling, and shook my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry friends! I totally forgot to post this on Tuesday! My apologies! Here ya go! Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 3_

Nyx's POV  
My smile seemed to be glued to my face, I just couldn't stop. I floated off to my room and decided to decorate. I began to move the furniture out into the hall and once all major stuff was moved out, I brought in the paint cans of the navy blue and silver paint, plus the brushes and the rollers.

I started with the blue first. I used it on the wall opposite of my bed. When I was done with that, I was about to start with the wall of my bed, but there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door. "Robin?"

"Hey. I see you're decorating." He smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah, I needed a change of color. It reminded me too much of where I grew up." I crossed my arms and looked at the white walls. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, that's your past. You're here with us now." Robin said.

"Yeah, I am. And I am so grateful for that. Hey, you want to help me paint?" I smiled at him.

"Sure. Give me a brush, tell me what to paint and I'm your man." he smiled.

"My man, huh?" I said, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Robin blushed. "I- uh..."

I kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it, I know what you meant. Here, take this brush and a roller and paint the wall navy blue. Opposite of the other navy blue one."

He nodded and took the brush and a roller. I took another roller and started on the ceiling. I painted it navy blue like the night sky. I let it dry and started on the silver walls.

"This is going to look awesome," Robin said as he was getting more paint.

"It better, or we've wasted our time," I laughed.

He smiled. "So what're you planning on doing with the ceiling?"

"Paint a moon on it with the silver and stick on glow in the dark stars. I hope it turns out okay." I smiled slightly.

"It should, it goes with your name." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. "You look great in my clothes by the way."

I blushed and got more paint before going back to the unfinished silver wall. When we were done with the silver walls, I flew up to the ceiling and asked Robin to hand me a brush with silver paint. I started on the moon and finished it quickly.

"Robin, could you be a dear and get me the glow in the dark stars please?" I asked him, looking down from the ceiling.

"Yeah. Where'd you put them?" he asked.

"They're uh...in the drawer, I think." I looked over the moon again and decided to add a few very tiny details. Suddenly a package hit me in the back of my head. "Ahh!" I excalimed and lost control of my flight.

Instead of hitting the ground, I landed in a pair of arms. I opened my eyes to see Robin looking down at me.

"I didn't hit the floor?" I questioned. Robin shook his head. "You caught me?" Robin nodded. "Robin! Thank you!" I hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, anytime," he blushed. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, you want to get a ladder and help me?" I asked him.

"You sure?" he asked and set me down.

"Absolutely! Go get one and I'll lay all of the stars out on the floor so we can put them up."

"Alright, I'll be right back." He smiled and I smiled back before he went to get the ladder.

The smile was still present on my face when he came back, somewhat struggling to carry the ladder. I giggled and helped him set it down before we put up the glow in the dark stars.

"It looks awesome!" I exclaimed. "Thank you so much for helping me Robin!"

"Of course, Nyx. Glad I could." I smiled brightly at him and suddenly Beast Boy opened the door. "Bros, you gotta come see this!"

Robin and I shared a look before following Beast Boy to the common room. In the middle of the room was Raven and Cyborg having a brawl. Raven is usually extremely level headed, so Cyborg must have done something to tick her off.

"Raven, Cyborg, QUIT IT!" Robin yelled.

The two Titans stopped what they were doing and turned to face their leader.

"This seems like a team thing, I'll go start dinner," I smiled slightly and headed to the kitchen to cook ravioli. I could hear yelling and it sounded harsh. I set the table and cooked some extra vegetables. When they walked in, Robin seemed stressed, Cyborg was still mad and Raven wouldn't even speak. I bit my lip before walking the ravioli and sauce over to the table.

"Can I take drink orders?" I asked placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I'll have a water please." Robin told me. I nodded and looked at the rest of the table.

"Milk," Beast Boy said.

"Mustard!" Star exclaimed.

"Water," Raven and Cyborg said simultaneously. They glared at each other.

"Okay then," I muttered and got out 5 glasses and the mustard. I used my telekinesis to give Star her mustard and then sent the drinks over when they were done.

I brought Robin's with me as I went to sit down and placed the cup in front of him. He smiled gratefully and continued to poke his food. I sat down in the empty seat next to him and got some ravioli for myself, including sauce.

"Nyx, this is great! You should cook every night!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

I blushed slightly. "It's just dinner, it's no big deal."

"Did you make the sauce yourself?" Raven asked.

I shrugged. "I added my own ingredients to the mix, yeah. Just some things that I learned while living out on the street."

"It really is the delicious," Star added. I noticed that she was definitely not a fan of me whatsoever, so this was a huge compliment.

"Thanks Star, that means a lot to me." I smiled at her and then ate some more ravioli.

Dinner was over and everyone was resting in the common room as I cleaned up. I was at the sink when an arm slipped around my waist, moving me slightly to put something in the sink.

"You know, Robin, you could have just asked me to move over." I told him.

He smirked. "And where's the fun in that?"

I laughed. "Alright then. Hey, you wouldn't know if Starfire would want to go shopping with me, would you? I can tell she's upset with me for moving in here, but I want to get to know her better."

"Yeah, I think she would. I definitely would hope that our princess would get along with another girl in the house." Robin smirked.

I smiled. "You did not just call her a princess. You are such a dork," I laughed.

"Hey, you're the one wearing the Robin tshirt!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, because you lent it to me!" I exclaimed back.

"Oh you're going to get it now," he said and splashed bubbles at me.

"How rude!" I said and sprayed water at him.

We got into a soap fight which ended with me straddling him on the floor, threatening to use the spray gun connected to the sink.

"Alright, alright. You win this round. But it's only because I let you win," he said.

I rolled my eyes and got up, offering a hand out to him, which he took. "Yeah yeah Bird Boy. Sure."

He smirked at me. "I'm going to go wash up. Meet you in the common room when you're done?"

I nodded, smiling, and then continued to wash the dishes, finishing them up. When I was done, I headed up to the roof and flew around for a bit to dry my clothes and hair.

I went back down and headed to the common room. When I met Star in the hallway, I decided to ask her then. "Hey, Starfire, I was thinking maybe you and I could go out shopping tomorrow?"

"No thank you." she said plainly and continued to float her way to her room. I frowned and continued on my way to the common room.

"Well, looks like it's me going shopping all by myself tomorrow," I muttered sitting down next to Robin.

"Why's that? Star say she didn't want to go, or did you chicken out of asking her?" He smirked.

I playfully punched his arm. "No, I asked her but she denied the invitation. It's okay though, I can go by myself."

"I- We can't let you go alone. What if you get lost in the mall? I'll go with you, to uh, give you a tour, I guess." Robin offered.

"Seriously?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, why not? Anything for a friend."

"Thanks Robin. That's really sweet of you." I kissed his cheek and he threw an arm over the back of the couch where I was sitting. I smiled and got comfy on the couch, dozing off.

When I woke up, I was in someone else's room, on someone else's bed. I sat up and looked around the room. It happened to be Robin's room. And speaking of Robin, he was sleeping on the floor with only a blanket and pillow.

"Hey, you awake down there?" I asked, peering over the edge of the bed.

"I'm sleeping on the ground, what do you think?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Well, his mask actually.

"You want to take the bed? I can go sleep on the floor in my room..." I told him.

"No, it's fine. I can't let you sleep on the floor, it's not fair to you. Besides, I want you to take the bed. I brought you in here, so you get the bed." he said sternly.

"Or you can share the bed with me because your back is going to hurt like hell tomorrow if you sleep down there and we both don't want that to happen. Robin, please just sleep on the bed." I coaxed him.

"Fine, but we're sharing it," he said and climbed into the bed, bringing the pillow with him. I laughed at how little he seemed on the gigantic bed, but then I realized that I must have looked even smaller. I giggled to myself.

"What're you giggling at?" he smirked.

"I'm giggling at how little you look compared to this bed!" I said through my laughter.

"You think it's funny, huh? I don't think you'll find it funny after this," he started tickling me.

"Robin, no, stop!" I laughed. "Please, oh my gods that tickles!"

"You cannot be free of being tickled!" he exclaimed.

I laughed because he sounded so stupid and he was finding all of my ticklish parts. "R-Robin, please."

"Fine, fine," he smirked. "But I won this round."

I rolled my eyes. "Yep, you sure did. Now shut up and go to bed."

We fell asleep on separate pillows, about half a foot of space between us. Well, there _was_ half a foot of space until I had yet another nightmare. I screamed and shot up, breathing heavily.

Robin woke up too and moved closer to me, resting a comforting hand on my back. "Hey, you okay?"

I shook my head and pulled my knees to my chest. "I don't ever want to go back," I mumbled.

"And you won't. Come here," he kept his arms open for me and I scooted into them, letting him hold me and I hugged him back. We laid down in silence for a few seconds. "You want to tell me about it?" he asked softly, sweetly.

"Robin, I was so scared, so scared. There-there was the pain machines, and all the pointy tools. And I was laying down on a table and-" I muttered but he cut me off.

"Hey, you're okay now, it was only a dream and those people can't hurt you anymore. I don't know who those people are, but they can't touch you anymore." He was running his hand down the back of my head over and over again, trying to calm me down.

"Thank you, Robin." I nestled into him and closed my eyes, feeling safe.

"Of course, Nyx. Of course."

I woke up to the sun shining through the window and Robin sleeping peacefully. I smiled and kissed his cheek before climbing out of bed and going to make breakfast. I made eggs again, but since everybody else besides Robin was already awake, I just made enough for the two of us.

Just around the time I was done cooking, Robin trudged in sleepily. "Morning mister!" I said cheerfully and brought over his breakfast. "Eat up!" I ruffled his hair and went to get my own breakfast.

"Eggs, bacon and sausages again? How do you know it's my favorite breakfast?" Robin asked, smiling at me.

"Oh, a little birdie told me." I smiled and sat down next to him.

"So what time do you want to leave to go to the mall?" he asked.

"Preferably soon. I'd like to get in there before the crowds float in." I told him.

"It's settled then, we leave after breakfast." Robin smiled.

"Whoa, where are you two crazies going?" Cyborg asked, walking into the kitchen.

"To the mall to go shopping. Robin offered to come with me," I smiled at the part man, part robot.

"Well you kids have fun then," he smirked at the two of us.

"What is he going on about?" I asked, looking at Robin.

"It's nothing, Nyx. Cyborg's just being Cyborg." Robin stated and excused himself to put his plate away.

I shrugged and finished my toast. When I was done I went to knock on Robin's door. He answered it immediately.

"Hey, so which shirt should I wear?" he asked, holding up a Batman shirt in one hand and a red t-shirt in the other.

I rolled my eyes. "The red one so I can wear the Batman one. By the way, can I borrow a pair of jeans or something?"

Robin's cheeks were slightly pink. "Uh, yeah, sure." He rummaged through his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans for me. "Here."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're the best, Robin!"

I skipped off to the bathroom and showered quickly before changing into Robin's clothes and putting my mask back on. I put the dirty clothes in a hamper and then met Robin outside his door. I smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready when you are," I smiled. We headed out to the mall.

"So where do you want to go first?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm in need of anything ranging from undergarments to sweatpants."

"Old Navy it is then." I rolled my eyes at him but let him drag me there anyway.

We spent a good half hour in there and I got a bunch of stuff too. We then headed to American Eagle where I tried stuff on for him. I walked out of there with a few pairs of jeans, sweaters, shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

We hit a few more stores before I decided I needed to go to the inevitable. I grabbed Robin's wrist as we exited Wet Seal and pulled him towards Victoria Secret.

"Robin, you can either sit outside the store, or stand outside the dressing room. But either way, you're stuck watching my bags." I told him.

He sighed. "I'll wait outside the dressing room."

I rolled my eyes and we entered the store. I looked around, double checked on my bra and pantie size before getting the right sizes and stepping into a dressing room. Everything fit, I paid and we left the store. Simple as that. Then I dragged him over to PINK and bought myself one of their really comfy sweatshirts.

"Okay, before we leave, I just have to show you this one store that I think you'd like," Robin told me.

I let him drag me to a store called Hot Topic. I loved it. "Oh my gods. It's amazing!"

"I knew you would love it. C'mon, look around!"

I grabbed his wrist and headed towards the back of the store, looking for t-shirts. I finally found one that I liked and held it up to show him.

" 'Batman is hot but his sidekick is hotter'. That's cute, real cute. You should get that one," he smirked.

"You think? I'm not sure it's my type of shirt." I joked.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Then how about this one," he held up a shirt with his symbol on the back and on the front it read 'The Teen Titans are cool but their leader is better'.

I laughed. "How about this, I get both and we go for fro-yo. How does that sound?"

He nodded. "Sounds perfect to me." I smiled and took his hand, going to pay for the shirts. We left and went to the nearest fro-yo place.

"What're you getting?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to get the cookie dough one and the coffee one. What about you?"

"The strawberry and cotton candy."

I smiled and we got our treats and toppings, paid and headed out to the car. "Well that was a very fun day," I said as I got in the passenger's seat of the T-car.

"It was. I had fun with you," he sat in the driver's seat.

"I did too. Thank you for coming with me. I would have never been able to get myself around the mall if it weren't for you." I kissed his cheek.

"Any time, Nyx. Seriously, if you want to go shopping and the other girls won't go with you, just grab my hand and we'll go." He was blushing and I giggled.

"You got it, Robin. You'll be the first one to know when I want to go shopping." He drove us back to the tower and helped me carry all of my bags into my room.

"Well you two look like you had a very good trip," Raven said from her spot in the corner of the living room.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her. "You know it!" She rolled her eyes playfully at me and went back to her meditating.

Robin set the bags down in my closet. "Maybe we should move your furniture back in before you put your clothes away."

"That's a smart idea. Help me get the bed back assembled?" I pouted at him.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled at me and soon we were moving furniture back into my room.

When that was done, I grabbed my bags and put all of them in the hamper. "Robin, could you show me to where the laundry room is please?"

"Sure, follow me." He led me down a floor and showed me to a massive room with multiple washers and dryers.

"Cool, thanks!" I said and he nodded before going back up. I threw my new clothes into the wash along with my uniform and the clothes I borrowed from Robin.

I went back upstairs and organized my newly bought shoes while the washer was going, as well as put my strawberry shampoo and conditioner on my desk turned vanity. I put away all my makeup by color and my feminine products in the bottom drawer.

When I was done with that, I skipped back downstairs and moved my clothes from the washer to the dryer and hit start before going back upstairs again.

I looked through the pile of bags for the bag containing my new galaxy bed sheets and once I found them, I put them on the bed, as well as hung the silver black-out drapes on the windows. I waited a little while longer before going down to get my now dry laundry and brought it back upstairs to put it away in my walk-in closet which happened to have a door at the back of it. I looked at it confused. It wasn't going to take me to Narnia, was it?

I shrugged and opened the door, revealing a passageway into Robin's room. I smiled widely and went back out through the door, closing it behind me and continuing to hang up my clothes like it never happened.

Just as I was finishing up, the alarm rang and I changed into my suit quickly before running out to meet up with the Titans. "What's going on?" I asked.

"It's the HIVE. Nxy, you stay here and guard the tower, I don't want you coming with us in case they come to take the tower like they have before." Robin commanded.

"I can handle myself out there, Robin. Let me go with your guys." I said stubbornly.

"No! You're staying here and that's final. I don't want you getting hurt. Wait here until we come back." Robin commanded again.

I huffed and turned my back to him. It was smart to leave me behind, I'm not even part of the team. I guess it makes sense. But I was still mad about it.

I waited an hour for the five of them to come back and when they did, they were all beat up pretty badly. "Oh my gods, what happened to you guys?!" I exclaimed, rushing over to help Raven walk Beast Boy in. Star collapsed on the couch as did the other five.

"We put up a good fight and won. It was rough and almost got our butts handed to us, but we won." Robin explained.

I nodded. "Do you guys want water or anything? Band-Aids? A first-aid kit?"

"It's fine, Raven can heal them. But thanks Nyx, for worrying." Cyborg said as he was fixing up his circuits.

I nodded. "I know, I'll make you guys cookies!" I rushed off to the kitchen and made the batter and cooked them just as Raven was finishing up fixing her teammates.

"Cookies are done!" I exclaimed, pouring out six glasses of milk.

"Mhmm, these taste amazing, Nyx. Where'd you find the recipe?" Raven asked.

"Oh, I just know it from memory. Not really sure how, my childhood never included anything with a kitchen, but I just know it from memory." I shrugged and took a bit of my cookie.

"Yet another amazing treat created by Nyx, our favorite chef!" Robin exclaimed and ruffled my hair.

"Heh, thanks Robin." I flattened my hair out and took another cookie.

Maybe living in the Titan's Tower wouldn't be that bad, even though Star seems to hate me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

I yawned and stretched before making my bed and heading down to the kitchen. I made myself cereal and sat down at the table. The tower was quiet. It was like I had slept through an alarm or something.

At that moment, my communicator rang. I grabbed it and answered quickly. It was Robin. "Nyx, we need your help! Hurry!"

"Okay, I'm on my way!" I exclaimed and ended the call before changing into my uniform and flying as fast I could to get to downtown Jump City.

When I got there, they were all facing a new villain. "MM? Why do I have a feeling I've seen him before?" I muttered and flew down to join the fight. "Hey Mister! Over here!" I yelled and threw a forcefield at him.

The villain growled, "Nyx Warrior." And he charged at me. I smirked and flipped out of his way and threw another forcefield at him.

"MM? What kind of name is that?" I yelled at him and dodged an attack.

"Mr. Man," he growled.

"Well you sure don't look like a man to me," I said and turned invisible before attacking him with another forcefield. I jumped on top of the villain and stood on the giant's shoulders. "What, can't find me?" I giggled and attacked again, taking the villain down.

"Nyx!" I heard Starfire yell. I turned to look at her, quite surprised. "You glorblat! You, you- ugh!" she yelled and her eyes started to fire. Out of fear, I turned invisible so she couldn't see me. "Come out glorblat! Show your face!"

I squeaked and ran behind Cyborg, turning visible again. "Why is she mad at you? You just saved our butts."

"I have no idea," I mumbled. Star shot her lasers at us and we dodged.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed.

Star seemed to calm instantly and her eyes stopped glowing. She looked at Robin, seemingly innocent. I wanted to growl, but I'm not an animal.

"Nyx just saved our butts!" Robin exclaimed.

"But she joined the fight without the invitation!" Star countered.

"I called her, Star! We were getting our butts handed to us and I called her! You have no reason to be yelling at her!" Robin yelled.

I bit my lip and walked towards Robin who was breathing heavily. I placed a hand on his back and he turned to look at me. Star's eyes were filling with tears from Robin yelling at her and she flew away. I thought she deserved it.

"Hey, take it easy," I whispered as Robin calmed down.

"She practically insulted you and you're telling me to calm down?!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm mad at her, especially for shooting at me, but she's angry at me in general for no reason. I just don't want you getting too worked up over something like this."

"Nyx, I can't just let that slide, she tried to shoot you!" Robin said.

"Robin, I know. I know." I said calmly. I made him look me in the eyes. I was shorter than him by a few inches, so it was only slightly awkward. "Just take deep breaths. You can't just freak out at her like that. She- she...she's got strong feelings for you. I can tell by the way she looked at you all innocent-like. Just, breathe, okay?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. When he was breathing regularly, he looked at me again and nodded. "Okay, I'm good."

I smiled. "Good, I'm glad. Let's go back to the tower and maybe she'll apologize or something. If not, then we can just let her be."

I looked around and Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy were already taking care of informing the police and locking up the villain. "You want to fly back or walk?" I asked.

"How about we ride instead?" he smirked. I gave him a questioning look and he pulled me over to his R-cycle. He handed me a helmet and I put it on, getting on the bike after him. "Hold on tight," he smirked, looking over his shoulder at me. He revved the engine and began to drive. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on to him.

"This is awesome!" I yelled over the noise of the engine.

"Glad you think so!" he yelled back.

I laughed and threw my head back, loving the feeling of the wind blow through my hair without having to fly. When I almost slipped, I grabbed back onto Robin and hid my face between his shoulder-blades.

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Guess you must not like not being in control of the wind, huh?"

I playfully rolled my eyes and readjusted my grip on him. "Just don't let me fall off."

"I would never. You should know me better than that by now," he told me.

"I do, and I trust you," I muttered into his back. We pulled into the garage and Robin parked. I pulled the helmet off my head and got off the bike. "That was the best experience of my life."

"Plenty more where that came from," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes playfully and linked my arm through his as we walked upstairs. My stomach twisted into a knot and I bit my lip but I didn't speak up and we walked into the common room together.

"What took you two so long?" Cyborg asked. I shrugged and we went to sit on the couch.

"We went around a few blocks," Robin smirked.

"He was just showing off, no big deal," I muttered and leaned back on the couch.

Starfire could not even look at Robin or I. I actually found it a bit amusing. She kept trying to look over at either one of us, but she'd immediately turn her head. I wondered what her deal with me was. I sighed and watched as the boys played video games and got them refills on popcorn.

"Did you guys even have breakfast?" I questioned.

"Nope! Popcorn is a man's breakfast!" Beast Boy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes playfully and continued to watch.

"Hey, Nyx, you want to play?" Cyborg asked and I nodded.

"Here, let me show you how," Robin said and I sat in front of him, holding the controller. He reached in front of me and helped me move my fingers to show me what to do.

"Oh, that's easy." I said and we played a round of Mario Go-Kart. I beat BB and Cyborg by a landslide. All the boys looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? I've had experience with cars before! You know, I once had to steal one straight out of the junk yard because I had to get away from this villain, and my powers were all out of whack because I couldn't control them yet, so little 10 year old me drove a car into creek. It was actually sort of fun." I recalled the experience and the guys still looked at me like I was crazy. "How about a rematch then?"

"That I can believe you would offer." Cyborg affirmed. I rolled my eyes and smirked, knowing I would kick their butts at the game.

When I won again, I threw my hands up and accidentally hit Robin in the head with the controller. "Oh my gods. I'm so sorry. Are you bleeding? Do you need ice or something?" I asked, checking him over.

"Nyx, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, it was an accident." Robin said, dismissing it.

"I know, but I still feel bad." I pouted. "You know what, I'll make you a hot chocolate." I smiled and went to the kitchen.

"You know, Nyx, I'd like a hot chocolate too, please!" BB exclaimed.

"Well you can get off your tush and get it yourself!" I yelled back.

I brought Robin his hot chocolate and sighed because Cyborg and Beast Boy were making puppy dog eyes at me. "Ugh, fine. I'll make you guys hot chocolate too." I made them and brought it back quickly so we could finish the game. Starfire huffed and floated out of the room.

"What's her deal?" Robin questioned, watching the Tamaranian girl leave.

"I'm about to go find out. Robin, you play for me," I handed him the controller and got up, following Star to her room. I knocked on her door just to be polite. "Hey Starfire, can we talk?" I asked her.

"Now we cannot 'the talk'! You are trying to take Robin and my friends away from me!" Star said through the door.

"Star, I would never do that to you. I'm just here because I need a place to stay. I'm just becoming friends with your friends. I could never replace you, if that's what you're worrying about."

"No that is not what I am the worrying about! I am the worried about you stealing my friends! And I am not afraid of you because you are not threat to me! You are nothing!" Star exclaimed and I took a step back from the door.

"Um, okay then. Nice chatting with you," I muttered and walked back sullenly to the common room.

"Hey, how'd it go with Star? Did she say why..." He cut himself off, looking at me. "Alright, what happened?" Robin asked.

"Nothing happened, why are you asking?" I said and smiled at him.

"You're lying." Robin declared.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, Robin. She just generally doesn't like me and it's whatever." I crossed my arms over my chest, showing that the conversation was over.

"We'll talk about it later," he grumbled and picked up the controller again, unpausing the game and continued. After a while, I headed to the kitchen to start the chicken pot pie for dinner and made a vegetarian pot pie for Beast Boy.

I let those sit in the oven to stay warm as I made extra filling for those who liked it. When it was around 5:30, I yelled for dinner with the table all set.

"You let a person stay in your home and all of a sudden you have a chef and a maid," Beast Boy said excitedly.

"I prefer Home Warrior," I smirked and brought over the pies, making sure Beast Boy had his vegetarian one.

"And she's so considerate!" BB exclaimed and I ruffled his hair.

"Well I couldn't just leave you out of the menu!" I smiled and we all dug into dinner. "Oh geez, I forgot drinks! Alright, who wants what?" I got up and headed to the cupboard.

There was a chorus of 'Water!' and I looked back at the table. "So waters all around then?" Four heads nodded up and down. That was when I realized Starfire was missing from the table. I brushed it off and got the four waters plus one for myself. I brought them back and we continued dinner.

"So, where's Star?" Raven questioned, looking around the table.

"She may be still in her room. I think she's going to be mad at me for a while," I said.

"Why, did something happen between you two?" Raven asked.

"No, it's nothing to worry about. Star just has her own opinions as we all do, and that's for her to deal with." I said and took another bite of my pot pie. Robin was raising an eyebrow at me, but I ignored him and continued to eat. When I was done, I excused myself and went to go do the dishes.

"Alright, when we're done with the dishes, you're going to tell me exactly what Starfire said to you to make you upset like this. Neither one of you should be mad at each other." Robin said, rinsing his plate off and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Robin, I told you, it's nothing to worry about. Seriously, I'm fine and I'm sure Star is too." I told him, scrubbing out the pans.

"That's bull and you know it. So when we're done, we're going to my room and discussing it," he said sternly and I sighed.

"Fine. Whatever," I muttered and continued to scrub.

When everything was squeaky clean and dry and put away, Robin pulled me to his room and we sat on his bed. I told him exactly what happened, all the facts, and begged him not to overreact.

He looked into my eyes and took shaky breaths. "Alright, fine. I don't understand why she would think that or how she could think that, but if you don't want me to get involved, I won't."

"I just don't want you getting hurt and thinking you have to choose between Starfire or I. Or any of you thinking that you have to choose between the two of us. It's just not fair to you guys." I told him.

"But it's not fair to you, either!" he exclaimed.

"Robin!" I groaned.

"Fine, fine. I'll just let her be bitter and cold."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5- dedicated to HoodandHemmings__

Suddenly, I awoke to a loud and high-pitched scream. I realized that I was pressed against Robin's chest and that we must have fallen asleep while talking.

"W-what?" Robin stuttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

I sat up as well and blinked a few times. "What was that?" I grumbled.

Down the hallway, I could hear rampaging going on and Robin and I shot up to follow the noise. We soon found the source tearing apart the common room. Starfire.

"Star, what are you doing?!" Robin exclaimed.

"You. And she. Sleeping together!" Star yelled and got close up in his face.

"Star, we were just talking and we fell asleep, why is that such a big deal to you?" Robin asked.

"Because- because I... Robin, I like you- a lot," was Star's explanation.

"You- you do?" Robin stuttered.

"Yes, Robin. I do." I watched the two of them with anticipation.

"Oh. I see." Robin said and looked at the ground.

"Excuse us for a moment, Star." I said and pulled Robin into the hall. "What the heck are you doing?! I thought you were practically in love with her?!"

"I-I am! Or, I thought I was! I just don't know anymore!" he said.

I sighed and made him look me in the eyes. "Robin. I want you to tell me the truth and the whole truth. Do you like Starfire as more than a friend?"

"Yes. But I also like someone else." he muttered and looked at the ground.

It had to be Raven. Aww, he was confused on whether to choose between Raven or Starfire! How cute! "And do you like this other person more than you like Star?"

"I-I don't know," he whispered.

"Go with whomever your heart decides. If you truly liked Starfire with all your heart, the second person wouldn't even be an option." I smiled at him and he looked back into my eyes.

"You're right, Nyx. Stay here and let me go talk to Starfire." Robin kissed my cheek and went back into the common room.

"Look at him. My best friend is growing up." I mumbled to myself.

I couldn't help but notice that my cheek was still tingling from Robin's kiss. I knew it meant something but I just wasn't sure what. Only a few seconds later, Starfire flew past, bawling her eyes out.

"Wow, she's taking the news pretty hard." I mumbled.

"Yeah," Robin said solemnly. "Hey, you wanna go take a ride with me? I need to clear my head."

"It's pitch black outside. You want to go riding in this?" I asked and gestured to the window. Robin nodded. I sighed, "Fine." We headed to the garage and got on his R-cycle. I put my helmet on and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"And we're on our way," Robin muttered, kicking off and racing into the middle of the night.

"The stars look amazing," I said softly as we laid down on the top of a hill, looking up at the night sky.

Robin was quiet for a few seconds, like he was contemplating what to say. Then he finally said, "Yeah, they do. Hey! Why don't we look to see how many constellations we can find?"

"Yes! Okay, there's the Big Dipper!" I pointed towards the constellation.

"That means that the Little Dipper is...right there!" Robin pointed out.

I smiled and moved his hand to point out another one, "And over there is Orion's Belt."

We went through all the constellations we could think of. When he said "the Archer!" I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"What, you think I'm funny?" he laughed, turning to grin at me.

"No, your enthusiasm is just so cute." I giggled again.

He tickled me. "Well you're cute."

I giggled as he continued to tickle me. "Robin, s-stop! That tickles!"

"That's the point, genius!" he laughed and continued to tickle me.

"Ahh!" I laughed out. "S-stop! Robin, oh my gosh!" I giggled again and I tried to get him back but couldn't, he just continued tickling me for a good five minutes.

Robin flopped down beside me. "That was fun," he said, out of breath.

"Says the man who was the tickler. I was the tickle-ee! My stomach hurts from laughing so hard." I exclaimed.

"You would think that's a good thing," he said and I rolled over onto my side to look at him. "I mean, laughing so hard that it makes your stomach hurt."

I smiled at him and we laid in a comfortable silence for a while. I watched him, studying him. Eventually he turned on to his side to look at me.

"You know, it's impolite to stare," he whispered.

I grinned. "Screw impoliteness. I can stare at you if I want to."

Robin rolled his eyes playfully. Then he turned serious. "Why do you never take off your mask?"

"Whoa, what's with the sudden seriousness?" I questioned.

"I'm just curious. Why do you always wear it, what do you hide behind it?" he asked softly.

"I could ask you the same question," I told him honestly.

"Nyx, I'm serious," Robin groaned.

"I know," I laughed. I tore away from his eyes and looked at the ground between us, turning serious myself. "I guess... it helps me to hide from everything I've been running from since I was little. If I hide, then they can't find me. Sometimes I wish my nightmares couldn't find me." I looked back up at him. "And what about you, smarty-pants? Why do you always wear your mask?"

Robin looked me dead in the eyes. "I like to think that it helps me see things more clearly. Like I'm not split between my non-hero self and Robin."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I mean, I always felt that I was myself no matter what. Whether I had the mask on or not.

"Sometimes I feel like there are two completely different sides of me, and it all depends on if I'm wearing the mask or not. When I am, I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder, former sidekick to Batman, founder and leader of the Teen Titans. When I don't have the mask on, I'm just...Richard Grayson, a normal teenage guy with nothing special about him." Robin admitted.

It was the first time I had ever heard him speak his real name. I was in a bit of shock. "I understand what you mean. I mean, I have the same personality and everything whether or not I'm wearing the mask. but when I am, I'm Nyx Warrior, superhero with desirable powers, known for her mysterious ways. Without the mask, I'm Diana, runaway adopted child of two evil neurosurgeons who were only using me for my abilities." I let a tear fall for both Robin and I. "But Robin, you're special with or without the mask. At least to me."

I looked him in the eyes when I said this. I reached up and caressed his cheek with my hand. He closed his eyes and I took his mask off slowly. "Hello Richard Grayson," I whispered and Robin opened his eyes to show me his baby-blue irises. Robin let a tear fall and I kissed it away for him. "You're my best friend no matter what."

Robin nodded and reached up to take my mask away. I closed my eyes. Letting him take it off was a huge risk. But it was only fair if he took off mine. Besides, nobody else was around, it was only the two of us. When I felt the mask completely off, I opened my eyes.

"Hello, Diana," Robin whispered. "You're my best friend too." He kissed my cheek. "Now come here," he opened his arms for me and I scooched into them, nestling into him and keeping him close.

After what seemed like an eternity in comfortable silence, Robin whispered, "Would you like to go back to the tower?"

"I don't care," I whispered back. "If you just hold me, it'll all be okay."

Robin nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck and I smiled, not daring to open my eyes in such a perfect moment. I began to doze off and I knew that whatever happened, I was with Robin and he would never let anything hurt me. And I the same for him.

I felt the sun burning down on my skin. I opened my eyes to realize that Robin and I had stayed outside all night. The others must be so worried about us...

I tried to squeeze out of Robin's grip and when I did, he complained. "Nyx, come back here. I'm cold and I want another hug," he grumbled.

"Robbie, look where you are, sweetheart," I whispered to him.

He opened his eyes to a squint and then they widened significantly. "Crap! We spent the whole night out here!" I giggled and he looked at me. "Why are you giggling?"

"Because you're so worried about it. Why rush? They can take care of themselves without us. They've got Raven, they'll be fine." I pulled him back down to sit. "Let's just stay out here a bit longer. I like it out here, even though it's super bright."

Robin chuckled and pulled me into his lap, holding me to him. "You're right, why rush? I've got my best friend out here with me in the open air on a beautiful sunny day. Nothing could be better." I reached up and kissed his cheek. He intertwined his fingers with mine and we watched the busy city bustle below us for a while.

When we got hungry, we headed down to a restaurant and ordered breakfast. By then we had put our masks back on. We ate and then walked around the city hand-in-hand. Robin took me to all of his favorite places and where his favorite memories of fighting villains took place. He was so excited about it, I found it so cute.

As it started getting dark out again, we started to head back to the hill to get his bike. We were lucky when we found it still there since we hadn't covered it up. We put our helmets back on and drove back to the tower. We rode the elevator and walked out of it laughing.

"There you are! You've been gone for two days! Two days, Robin! You have no idea how worried we've been!" Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah, man. And we've tried to call you both at least a hundred times." Cyborg added. The two of them must have made up.

"Sorry, our, uh, communicators died." Robin said, still holding my hand. I nodded to reinforce his statement.

"Why were you gone, dudes?" BB asked.

"Oh well, Robin wanted to go for a ride and asked me to join him, so I did and then we were looking at the stars and fell asleep out on a hill. And when we woke up, we decided to tour the city. We didn't realize how late it was getting until it started getting dark out. We're so sorry if we caused you any trouble." I apologized for both of us. This time it was Robin who nodded.

"It'd be even better if you made us an apology pie," BB said. Cyborg whacked him with the remote.

"There's still pie in the fridge if you want to heat it up," I said and the two of them ran to the kitchen. Raven floated past us and whacked us both on the heads. I looked at Starfire and she huffed, turning her back to us, but Robin wasn't paying attention.

He pulled me into his room and kicked off his shoes. "After such a good day, I just want to put my feet up and relax." He jumped onto his bed and crossed his arms behind his head.

I kissed his cheek. "I'll be back after I change. My uniform needs to be cleaned."

Robin chuckled and I went over to my room and picked out my sweatpants and my 'Batman is hot, but his sidekick is hotter' shirt. I went to the bathroom and showered quickly, towel drying my hair and put on my change of clothes. I threw my uniform into my room and then finally re-entered Robin's room.

I climbed onto his bed and he seemed to be sleeping. I cuddled up next to him and he wrapped an arm around me. I smiled at him and lightly brushed his hair off his forehead. He smiled in his sleep. I curled up into him and rested my arm across his chest. "Goodnight, Robin. Sweet dreams."


End file.
